Down With the Sickness
by CandyApple75
Summary: Regina's sick and it's partly Emma's fault. Feeling guilty and also attempting to keep Henry healthy, Emma becomes the mayor's caretaker. After all...how hard can it be? No outright Swan Queen, but if you squint, I'm sure you shippers can find some. Rated T for some language in later chapters.
1. What's Wrong With Regina?

**Hey people! Welcome to my first fanfic. Ok so, this idea nabbed me and would not let go until I wrote it. I know this is not that great, but please be nice. I tried to keep this as gen as possible, but if you hold it up to the light and squint in just the right way, you might see some Swan Queen. Maybe. **

**Just so you know...I own nothing. I'm just playing in the sandbox, which is owned by the big, mean kids who let me play with their toys, but I never get to take them home. :( But, it's probably better for everyone this way. **

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

It was Monday morning and after spending two days in bed with the worst cold of her life, Emma Swan was finally feeling better. She could breathe through her nose and she wasn't burning with fever. She rolled out of bed and found that her legs would support her again. She peeked into Mary Margaret's bedroom and saw that the bed was neatly made. A sure sign that she had left for school.

Emma headed downstairs to make herself some breakfast. It was amazing how hungry you could get just laying around for two days. Just as she pulled a mug out of the cabinet, she noticed a note on the counter.

_Emma,_

_Good morning! I hope you're feeling a little better today. Your fever doesn't seem to have come back, so I'd say you can probably head back to work if you want to. Sorry I missed you. I'm heading over to Granny's. I'll be there until about seven, so stop by if you're feeling up to it. If not, I'll see you when I get home._

_~Mary Margaret_

Emma glanced up at the clock. It was 6:32. She raced upstairs, got dressed in record time, grabbed her keys and was out the door by 6:41.

She entered the warm diner and immediately spotted Mary Margaret and Ruby sitting at a table near the back. Ruby saw her first.

"Hey, Emma!" she exclaimed. She stood up and handed Emma a hot mug of cocoa with cinnamon. "I had a feeling you'd be stopping by."

Mary Margaret turned around in her seat. "I see you got my note," she said with a smile.

"Yup," Emma said. "So, what have I missed?"

Ruby grinned. "Well, the town meeting was so boring without you yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Without you there to pick a fight with Regina every five minutes, there was no entertainment. Actually, I take that back. Watching Regina pretend she wasn't coming down with something was pretty funny."

"Wait, Regina's coming down with something?" Emma asked as she sipped her cocoa.

Ruby's grin got even bigger and she leaned forward on her elbows in classic gossip position. "Yeah. Her voice was hoarse, she kept sniffling and rubbing her temples, she even sneezed once. And yet, she just carried on and whenever anyone said anything, she just looked at them like they were crazy."

"Crap," Emma groaned. "I sneezed in her house when I was dropping off Henry on Friday. I didn't think it would be enough to get her sick. She'll be after me for sure."

Mary Margaret set down her cocoa. "Don't worry about it Emma. I'm sure she's fine."

"Sure she is," Ruby said. "But it's just weird. Everyone's gotten sick in this town before…Granny, Archie, Leroy, even Gold, but I've never seen Regina get sick."

"Great," Emma said.

"Well," Mary Margaret said, glancing at the clock. "I should probably get going. It's 7:02. The kids are going to start wondering where I am." She grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and started outside. At the last second she turned around. "Hey Emma, can you run by the grocery store and pick up some milk and eggs on your way home?"

"No problem."

"Thanks!"

Emma stood up. "I should probably head out too."

"Hang on a sec," Ruby said. She cleared the three mugs off the table and disappeared into the kitchen. A moment later, she reappeared with a steaming to-go cup in her hand. "On the house. It's a feel better gift from Granny."

"Thanks," Emma said. She took the cup and went outside to her yellow bug, ready to get back to work.

~*o0O0o*~

By noon, Emma couldn't even remember why she had been so excited to go to work. She was barely halfway through the giant pile of paperwork on her desk and she was starting to get a headache.

"Coffee break," she declared, remembering the to-go cup of cocoa from Ruby. She pushed the papers aside and grabbed the cup. Somehow, it was still warm and the whipped cream hadn't melted. Emma glanced around the sheriff's station. No one was around to see her. She quickly scooped all of the whipped cream off the top of the cocoa and started licking it off of her hand.

Then the phone rang, loud and shrill. Emma jumped, smearing whipped cream all over her face in the process. "Crap," she yelled, wiping her hand on her jeans. She shoved aside the papers and grabbed the ringing phone. "Hello?" she growled.

"Emma?" It was Henry and he sounded scared.

"Henry." Emma's voice softened instantly and she completely forgot about the mess on her face. "What's wrong? Why aren't you at school?"

"I am at school. It's recess and Miss Blanchard let me use her phone."

"Ok. What's wrong?"

"It's my mom," Henry said. "I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"Well, it's Monday and she always makes muffins for breakfast on Mondays but she didn't today. And when I went up to get her, she was still asleep! She never sleeps past six ever! And I tried to wake her up and she just said to walk to the bus."

"Maybe she was just overtired or something," Emma suggested.

"No. There's something wrong with her, Emma. I called her office and they said she never showed up and I called home but she didn't pick up."

"Henry, is Miss Blanchard there?"

"Yeah."

"Give her the phone for a second."

Emma could hear Henry handing Mary Margaret the phone.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice was concerned. "Henry told me everything."

"Ok," Emma said. "Well, if she was starting to get sick yesterday, I think it might be catching up to her. I'll run by her house and make sure she's ok."

"Alright. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, that's…actually, can you bring Henry home with you after school. Just for a little while, until I make sure Regina's alright."

"Yeah, no problem. "

"Call me on my cell after school lets out and I'll tell you everything I find out."

"Ok. Do you want to talk to Henry again?"

"Yeah."

A second later, Henry was back on the phone.

"Ok kid, I'll go by and check on your mom for you. You're gonna go home with Miss Blanchard for a while just until I'm sure your mom's ok. Now can you promise to focus on school 'til the end of the day? I'll tell you everything afterwards."

"Ok. Thanks, Emma!" Henry said.

"You're welcome kid," she said. She hung up the phone, grabbed her coat and keys and headed outside into the rainy air, grateful for a chance to blow off her work.

~*o0O0o*~

Emma pulled up to the huge white house and headed up to the door. She knocked and then looked down. She caught her reflection in a puddle and wiped the giant glob of whipped cream off her nose. No one answered the door, even after Emma's second knock, so she busied herself with finding a spare key. After all, how could the mother of a ten-year-old not have a key hidden somewhere around the yard?

After a few minutes of searching, Emma held up the small key that had been hiding in a shrub. She smirked triumphantly and slowly unlocked Regina Mills's front door.

Emma wasn't sure what she had expected to find upon entering the house, but she certainly didn't expect it to be totally empty and spotless, as though no one had ever been in it. A noise from upstairs prompted Emma to put a hand to her gun and slowly head toward the stairs.

She heard a rustling as she made her way down the hallway to the barely open door at the end of it. She softly pushed open the door with her foot only to drop her gun and stare at the sight before her. Regina Mills was tossing and turning underneath a white sheet, the rest of her blankets laying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Getting over her initial shock, Emma put her gun back into its holster and crept a little closer. Regina's face was whiter than the sheet. Her hair stuck to her sweaty face, there were dark circles under her eyes, her nose was as red as a cherry and her mouth was twisted downward into an intense frown.

"Regina?" Emma placed a hand on the mayor's shoulder, causing Regina to jerk awake and stare up at Emma with glassy eyes.

"Biss Swad," she said in a hoarse, congested voice. "What are you doing in by house?"

"Well," Emma said. "I was just here to check on you for Henry. Now though, I think I'm gonna be here a little bit longer."

"What do you bead?"

"Well honestly, I don't think Henry would like it very much if he came home and found you dead at the bottom of the stairs."

Regina narrowed her eyes and tried to shoot her signature glare at Emma, but it was made much less threatening by the fact that she sneezed and then lapsed into a coughing fit. After a moment, she managed to get her body under control and she stared up at Emma.

"You know, if it was any other day and I had just stumbled upon you like this," Emma started. "I would be more than happy to make some popcorn, call up the rest of the town and laugh at your misery. But, Henry called me from school on his teacher's phone and was almost crying and begging me to come make sure you were ok. He's really worried about you."

Regina struggled to prop herself up on her arm. "I'b fide, Biss Swad. Dow get out."

Emma was about to retort when her cell phone rang. She stepped out into the hallway to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Emma." It was Mary Margaret. "Is Regina alright?"

"Nope, she's sick as hell."

"Oh. Well…do you want me to come over or maybe call someone?"

"No. If you somehow managed to stay healthy after I got sick, I don't want you to get sick taking care of her. You know what?"

"What?"

"Do you mind just dropping off some medicine and stuff? I guess I could take care of her for a few days, that way you and Henry don't get sick. Plus, I got her sick and as much as I hate myself for it, my stupid conscience won't let me forget about it. I've been hanging around with you too much."

Mary Margaret giggled. "Alright," she said. "I'll pick up some stuff and drop it by later. I'll keep Henry for a few days too. Just until Regina's better."

"You're the best," Emma said.

"You're darn right."

"See you soon."

"Ok. Bye."

Emma hung up the phone and headed back into Regina's bedroom. "How much of that did you hear?"

If the resentful look on the mayor's face was any indication, she had heard everything and was not at all happy with the arrangement.

Emma backed out into the hallway and made her way to the bathroom. A thorough search of the medicine cabinet and all the other assorted drawers and cabinets revealed a thermometer, a half-empty bottle of Advil and a bottle of children's gummy vitamins.

"Please let her bring an entire pharmacy with her," Emma said, looking upward.

* * *

**So...what'd you think? I promise you, Regina gets sicker and this fic will get better. I swear it by the beards of my ancestors!**

**Please leave a (nice) review. I love to hear from you!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**~Candy :)**


	2. Mary Margaret to the Rescue!

**I'm Back! **

**Wow. Can I just say I soooo did not expect this fic to be so popular. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the nice reviews. You seriously made my day!**

**Ok…so, like I said in the last chapter, inspiration struck and I am so obsessed with this story right now. I can't wait to write more for you guys. I hope you continue to enjoy! I got some ideas for later chapters that will (hopefully) make you laugh.**

**Again…I own nothing. I want it all, but I don't have it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After her search in the bathroom, Emma decided to get some of Henry's things for his stay at Mary Margaret's. Plus, sick or not, Regina was still intimidating and she still hated Emma. The feeling was mutual.

Emma found an old backpack under Henry's bed and started going through his drawers and tossing in clothes. After that, she started searching for toys, comic books…anything to keep him busy. After a little while, she heard a knock on the door. She tossed a few final items into the backpack, zipped it up and headed downstairs.

Mary Margaret had three plastic bags and a cream-colored tote bag slung across her arms and she was struggling to hold onto a stuffed paper bag. Emma took the paper bag and set it down on the table. Mary Margaret did the same with the remaining bags.

"Alright," she said. "I got some medicine. Stuff like decongestants, cough syrup, Advil, Benadryl. I put the dosage on a label and stuck the label on the medicine. For example," she held up a box of decongestants. "One tablet every 4-6 hours." She smiled triumphantly and put the box back into the bag. "The other two bags are stuff like tissues and hand sanitizer.

Emma gave Mary Margaret a skeptical look. "What?" Mary Margaret asked. "I'm an elementary school teacher. Hand sanitizer is second only to oxygen." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I also brought you a change of clothes and some stuff to keep you busy." Mary Margaret handed Emma the tote bag. "I figured you might want some more comfortable clothes. I also grabbed some books. I didn't know what you'd want, so I just grabbed some of my favorites."

Emma reached into the bag and pulled out a stack of book-shaped items. "Anne of Green Gables, Little Women, Little House in the Big Woods, oh NOW we're talking," she said as she reached the bottom of the stack and saw that one of the things she thought was a book was actually a set of Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVDs. "You are the BEST!" Emma exclaimed.

"I got them for you to watch while you were sick but I forgot about them until now," Mary Margaret said. "Now for the food."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "Regina's got plenty of food."

"This is sick-people food, Emma. I got soup and orange juice and tea for when she's feeling up to eating, but I also got some stuff that will be gentle on her stomach if she starts throwing up."

"Wait, but I didn't throw up at all did I? If I got her sick then she wouldn't be throwing up."

"Well, Ruby said Sydney Glass stayed after the meeting to talk to Regina for a minute and Ruby claims she saw him throwing up in the bushes afterward. I don't know if that's true, but it's better to be safe then sorry."

"Alright," Emma groaned. "I left some of Henry's stuff by the door. Tell him he can call me whenever he wants, just not during school."

"Ok," Mary Margaret said. "Look, are you sure you don't want to go home and watch Henry? I can take care of Regina for you."

"No," Emma sighed. "I don't want you getting sick. Besides, it's not gonna kill me to watch Buffy for a few days while Regina moans in bed."

Mary Margaret smiled. "No, I suppose it won't. I'll call later to check on everything."

"'Kay. See you later."

Mary Margaret took Henry's backpack and headed back outside leaving Emma in the huge house with a sick arch enemy upstairs and no clue what to do.

~*o0O0o*~

Emma entered Regina's bedroom with a thermometer in her hand. Regina was sleeping again and she was shivering underneath the thin sheet. A floorboard creaked under Emma's foot and Regina's eyes snapped open. She looked confused for a moment and then groaned as she saw Emma.

"Alright, Regina," Emma said. "I just want to take your temperature. Then you can go back to sleep."

Regina didn't say anything. She simply set her lips in a thin, hard line and turned away.

"Oh come on. It's just a thermometer."

Regina refused to open her mouth. "Well," Emma said. "If you're going to be like that then I suppose I should just bring you to the hospital where everyone can learn that the big, bad mayor of Storybrooke is sick."

Regina thought for a moment and then reluctantly allowed Emma to place the thermometer in her mouth. Emma stood awkwardly next to the bed and waited until the thermometer beeped. When it did, she was shocked at the reading.

"103.6 degrees," she said. "I'm gonna go get something to try to bring that down. Do want anything? Food or something?"

_I want you the hell out of my house. _Regina thought. But she just shook her head.

"Alright." Emma stopped when she got to the door and picked up a white blanket from the floor. She snapped it in the air and let it fall gently onto Regina. Seeing the older woman's shivering calm a bit, Emma left the room and headed back downstairs for the medicine.

Emma dumped the bag of medicine onto the table and scowled as she started searching for something to bring down a fever. Advil! She grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the top and pinched two pills out. She also grabbed a decongestant and some cough syrup for good measure. She filled a glass with water and headed back upstairs.

Regina reluctantly accepted the Advil and the decongestant, but when Emma held out a spoonful of cough syrup, she shook her head and refused to take it.

"Come on you baby," Emma said. "You know it'll make you feel better."

Regina tugged the blanket up over her head. "Doh," she snapped. "It tastes like crap. Add besides, I don't deed it. I'b…" Here, her tirade was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Don't need it my ass," Emma snapped as she pulled the blanket off. She shoved the spoon into Regina's mouth and waited for a moment to make sure the mayor swallowed it all. "See, was that really that bad?"

Regina shot Emma an ineffective bitch-face and threw herself back down on the pillow.

"Well, it might take a little while for those to work, so just try to get some sleep. I'll come back and check on you later." Emma backed out of the room and headed back downstairs. She grabbed the tote bag with her clothes and went back up to the guest bedroom across the hall from Henry's room. The bedroom with a TV. She changed into her tank top and yoga pants, slid Buffy into the DVD player and threw herself onto the bed. About halfway through the third episode, she fell asleep.

* * *

**How was it? This chapter was kind of short and pointless, but it made me giggle while I was writing it, so I hope you liked it. Once again, the Regina-torturing has only just begun. The next chapter gets pretty good (I know because I've already started it).**

**Just so you know, I have school tomorrow, so it might take me a few days to post the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Candy :)**


	3. Thanks Sydney

**Hey! **

**Time for an update! This chapter is when I think it starts to pick up. At least, I think so. I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited this story. You guys motivate me to keep on writing. Seriously, When I come on and see new reviews, it makes me smile. You all are the best! **

**Just a side note: I like Swan Queen, but I'm not a shipper of it (you have yet to convert me). I certainly have nothing against it…it's just not me. This story isn't going to have any established Swan Queen, but if you really look at it, there is definitely some stuff that could maybe be pre-Swan Queen. *cringes* I hope this doesn't make you hate me and that you can all still enjoy the story. Just wanted to get that out there. Don't take it personally, you know I love you all!**

**Yet again, I own nothing. Don't rub it in. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to read and review.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

At first, Emma wasn't sure why she had woken up. She was still in bed, the room was still dark and the TV still glowed with the Buffy episode select menu. Then she heard the noise that had awakened her. Regina was coughing. "Oh please don't let her be…" she stopped talking as she heard the toilet flush. She looked at the clock. 1:32 a.m. Emma pulled a pillow up to her face and screamed into it.

Once she calmed down a bit, Emma slipped out of bed and padded down the hallway. She braced herself outside the door and then slowly entered. "Dammit, Regina," she groaned. Regina was lying on the cool tiled floor in her black silk pajamas, head resting on the toilet seat. She glared up at Emma with dark rimmed eyes. "Don't…say…a word," she said.

"Well, at least the decongestant worked," Emma said with a half smile. Regina rolled her eyes, but then quickly turned over the toilet and vomited again. "Have you been in here long?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

Emma stared at the woman lying helplessly on the floor and raced out of the room. She dug through Regina's dresser drawers and found a tank top, a pair of shorts and a stretchy headband. She headed back into the bathroom and put her finds on the floor next to Regina. "Change and put your hair up. You know you'll be more comfortable. You got five minutes."

Emma stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her just in time to dodge the tube of toothpaste that Regina threw at her. Emma went back into her room, sank down onto the bed and cursed herself for even agreeing to come over in the first place. She stared at the clock and waited five minutes before getting up and re-entering the bathroom.

The only evidence that Regina had moved was the pile of black silk on the floor and her change in wardrobe. She was still collapsed on the floor and her head was still on the toilet seat. She looked absolutely pathetic. It was all Emma could do to keep from laughing. She grabbed the toothpaste off the floor and set it back on the sink.

Regina gave a little cough and then turned back over the toilet. Emma sank down on the floor next to her and placed a hand on her back. "Back off, Miss Swan," Regina said weakly. "I don't play for that team."

"What? No! I just...one of my mothers did this to me when I was little. It made me feel better."

Regina didn't say anything, but she didn't shy away from Emma's touch. They sat there for a long time, Emma rubbing small circles on the mayor's back, seconds bleeding into minutes and minutes into hours. Every so often, Regina would start coughing and she'd throw up again. When she was done, Emma would reach up absently and flush the toilet, muttering the occasional "Thanks Sydney," under her breath. Finally though, Regina started to fall asleep. After a little while, she was curled up on the ground, snoring quietly.

Emma slowly stood up. The motion caused Regina to wake up and stare bleary-eyed at Emma.

"It's been over an hour since you last got sick. Do you want to try going back to bed?"

Regina nodded. She pushed herself up using the edge of the toilet and leaning heavily on Emma. Emma half walked with and half carried Regina back to her bedroom. She set the older woman down in her bed and pulled the blanket over her. She grabbed the empty trash can next to the dresser and left it next to the bed. Just in case.

"I'm gonna go see if Mary Margaret brought anything that'll make you feel better. Try and get some sleep."

Emma closed Regina's door and went downstairs. Early morning sunlight streamed through the windows. It was almost six a.m. Emma started rooting through the medicine bag. Out of all the boxes, bags and bottles, there was nothing to help nausea. Shit.

She saw the paper bag with the food in it. Mary Margaret had said she had brought some food that would be gentle on her stomach. Emma rooted through the bag and found a box of Saltines and a bottle of ginger ale. She set a few crackers on a plate and poured a small glass of ginger ale.

When she got back up with the food, Regina was still awake and she was crying. Emma set the food down on the night stand and placed a hand on Regina's forehead. The mayor's skin was on fire and Emma raced to get the thermometer. She stuck it into Regina's open mouth. It beeped and she almost dropped it in shock. 107.2 degrees.

"Shit, Regina," Emma said. "We have to get that down." She thought for a second. Mary Margaret would be up already. She might know what to do. "Hold on, you're gonna be okay," Emma said, but she could hear that her voice was shaking. She raced downstairs, dialing Mary Margaret's number as she went. On the third ring, Henry picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Henry." Emma struggled to keep her voice steady. "Is Miss Blanchard there?"

"Yeah. How's my mom?"

"She's fine. Just a combo of a bad cold and the flu. She'll be fine in a few days."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Henry. Please just give Miss Blanchard the phone."

She heard the click of someone picking up the other phone and she heard Mary Margaret's voice. "Henry, what are you doing? You need to finish your breakfast so we can get to school. Go finish up and I'll be with you in a minute."

Henry hung up his phone. "What's wrong, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Regina spent all last night throwing up and now she's got a fever of 107. What do I do?"

"Okay. Um…fill the bathtub with some lukewarm water and get her in it. Once her temperature stabilizes, dry her off, put her back to bed and put an ice pack on her head and maybe on her back and arms and legs too. The fever should start to go down a little bit. She'll probably be a little delusional, but it should help. If it doesn't get down soon though, you need to bring her to the hospital."

"Okay," Emma said. "But she'll be alright?"

"I'm not a doctor, but I know that fevers don't get that high unless someone's really sick. Just keep calm and let her fight it. We had a flu outbreak a few years back and Regina was literally the only person in town who wasn't sick. Whatever she has, it hit her hard. Oh, try giving her something to help bring the fever down. I know there's something in the bag. I gotta go. Call me later!"

With that, Emma ran back upstairs and into the bathroom. She turned on the water in the tub and let it run as she went back to Regina's room. Sweat was visible through the sheet and tears were streaming down Regina's face as she moaned in pain.

"Regina, I know you're not going to like this and it'll probably hurt, but I have to carry you into the bathroom. Just don't kick me or anything." Emma slid an arm under Regina's knees and one behind her head and carried the mayor, bridal-style into the bathroom.

She gently set Regina down in the half-full bath tub, tank top, shorts and all, and turned off the water. She could hear Regina yelp as her hot skin touched the tepid water, but after a moment, she seemed to relax into it. Emma raced downstairs and grabbed the bag. Alright. There had to be something for a fever in here. What was it? Advil? Benadryl? Smallville? She took a deep breath. It was Advil.

Emma grabbed two tablets and the glass of ginger ale. Regina was too out of it to even take the glass, so Emma just popped the pills into her mouth and washed them down with the ginger ale.

"Now please don't throw them back up," she prayed.

Emma checked Regina's temperature every few minutes. Finally after about half an hour, the fever had gone down to 103. Emma pulled the plug out of the drain and let the water swirl down. When the tub was empty, she went back into Regina's room and grabbed another set of clothes. Regina was still out of it, so Emma reluctantly pulled off the wet top and shorts and slid on the dry clothes.

She carried Regina back into the bedroom, set her down on the bed and went downstairs. There weren't any ice packs, so she made do with a package of frozen peas wrapped in a towel. She placed the makeshift ice on Regina's forehead and sat down in a chair next to the bed. She silently prayed that this was the worst of it.

* * *

**Kay. I know this was probably not as good as you were expecting, but it's what you get so there. :p**

**I'll give you a little teaser for the next chapter. It's called Fever Dreams. It's going to be funny. (hopefully)**

**I had an idea and I want to ask what you guys think of it. After this story is over, I think I might write an extra chapter or two or maybe write a sequel that shows Regina's POV. I'll probably do it regardless of what you guys say, but I just want to know what you think.**

**So once again, please review and stay tuned for the next upload which will be coming soon. Now, I should probably stop procrastinating and do my homework.**

**Thanks Guys!**

**~Candy :)**


	4. Fever Dreams

**Howdy!**

**Here is the chapter that I teased about in my last update. Once again, thanks for the awesome reviews. I read every single one and am always motivated to keep going. **

**Oh. As a little response to all the reviews I got about me not shipping Swan Queen, I just want to say that I have nothing against it and I actually do like to read Swan Queen fics, but I just thought we could get a hurt/comfort fic with Regina and Emma as frenemies. That's just my opinion.**

**Anyways…just so you know, the stuff in _italics _represents a dream sequence.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Regina was back in bed, Emma briefly contemplated heading back into the guest bedroom to watch some Buffy, but decided against it after the package of peas started to thaw and Regina started whimpering with fever. Since then, Emma had been up and down for hours, constantly soaking a washcloth in cold water and pressing it up against the mayor's face.

After a little while, Regina cooled down enough for Emma to relax. Of course, that just meant that Emma could freely go through Regina's drawers. Just to make sure that she wasn't mistreating Henry of course. Besides, Emma was the sheriff. It was practically in the job description.

The most interesting thing she found was a pack of cards which she opened and started a game of Solitaire on the floor with. Occasionally, she would glance up at Regina. The mayor tossed and turned for a few minutes but eventually got into a comfortable position. Emma could only guess what that sick, twisted mind was dreaming about.

_Regina opened her eyes and looked down at the foot of her bed. Daniel and Graham were sitting there. Daniel was nibbling on a giant sugar cookie. Graham had his head stuffed into a bucket of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She couldn't see his face, but when you sleep with a man for twenty-eight years, you learn to recognize him from any angle._

_Daniel noticed her first. He set down his cookie (which turned to dust as soon as it touched the blanket) and crawled up to Regina's head. Graham tugged the ice cream bucket off his head and looked on. Regina giggled at the sight of green ice cream and little chocolate chips stuck into his curly hair. _

"_Go on then," Graham said. "You know you want him more than you want me."_

_Daniel looked her in the eyes. "I love you," he said softly. _

"_I love you too," Regina replied. The pair leaned in and their lips met in the softest, most perfect kiss they had ever shared. Daniel's lips felt feather soft and he was so warm. She had spent years trying to get him back, and yet, here he was. This was definitely her happy ending._

Emma heard Regina moan and she looked up from the cards. Regina's back was to her, but her arms were wrapped around something. Emma stood up and crept a little closer. What was Regina doing? Wait a second…she was making out with a pillow!

"Regina?" she said. "Hey, Regina. Wake up."

_Regina heard Graham's voice in the distance. He was calling her name and telling her to wake up. She tuned him out. If this was a dream, she didn't want it to end. _

_After a minute, Graham's voice got louder and higher until it was not unlike that of a certain annoying, blonde sheriff. Regina didn't look up or separate from Daniel. She simply reached out her hand and swiped her sharp nails across Graham's face. _

Emma jumped back and gave a little cry of pain. She put a hand to her cheek were Regina had cut her with her ridiculously sharp fingernails. When she pulled her hand away, there was blood on it. "Why I oughta…"she mumbled. She went into the bathroom and carefully washed her cheek.

Emma was about to go back into the bedroom when her stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything in nearly twenty-four hours. She headed downstairs and started going through Regina's fridge. There was some leftover pepperoni pizza, some salad and a container of strawberries. The freezer yielded a butt load of frozen vegetables and some sugar-free popsicles that Emma wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. The pantry had healthy, whole-grain cereals, whole-wheat bread, a jar of peanut butter, a bag of almonds and an assortment of other healthy crap. Emma made a mental note to have Henry over for meals more often.

Finally, she made a can of chicken noodle soup that Mary Margaret had brought over. She decided to spoon out an extra bowl for Regina and went back upstairs. When she re-entered the bedroom, she saw that Regina had thankfully let go of the pillow, but she now had her blanket in her mouth like she was trying to eat it.

_Regina chewed on a piece of pizza, but it seemed that it just grew bigger with every bite she took. She looked up and saw her father sitting next to her._

"_Daddy?" she whispered._

_Henry Mills nodded. He put out his hand and ran it along her brow. "Sweetie, you're burning up. Are you feeling all right?"_

_Regina shook her head. She stared at her father for a moment and noticed crimson blood soaking through his shirt right were she had pulled his beating heart out of his chest. _

"_I'm sorry, Daddy," she said. She could feel tears at the corners of her eyes and she reached out to grab him. He pulled away at the last second and then spoke. _

"_Wake up, Regina. You really need to eat something and then you can go back to whatever crazy hallucinations you're seeing._

Emma backed away as Regina flailed out to grab her. She set the soup down on the night stand and finally resorted to shaking the mayor's shoulder until Regina's eyes fluttered open.

"Biss Swad, whad are you doing?"

"Okay. Eat some soup and then I'll get you more meds."

"I'b dot hungry."

"I don't care. Just eat the damn soup and then you can go back to swapping spit with inanimate objects as much as you want to."

Regina grabbed the soup and started to eat, but she ended up spilling half of it in the process.

"I'm not spoon-feeding you," Emma said.

Regina glared at her and set the soup back down. Emma handed her a couple of pills which Regina swallowed quickly. Emma took the bowl back downstairs and tossed it in the sink. All of a sudden, she heard the front door open and close. She put a hand to her hip before remembering that her gun was still in the bedroom upstairs with her jacket and boots.

She walked slowly towards the door. Just then Henry appeared in front of her.

"HOLY CRAP!" she screamed. She put a hand up to her chest and felt her heart racing. "Henry, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come check on my mom and see if there was anything I could do."

"Does Mary Margaret know you're here?" Emma's cell phone rang in her pocket. It was Mary Margaret. "Geuss that answers that question." She answered the phone. "Hey."

"Emma, is Henry there? I told him to go back to the apartment from the bus stop and he's not here!"

"He's here. You want to come pick him up?"

"Yeah. I'll be right over."

"Alright," Emma said. She put the phone on the table and looked Henry in the eye. "Here's the deal kid. Run upstairs, peek in the bedroom, take a look at your mom and then get your butt back down here. Mary Margaret's on her way to pick you up. And you better not leave without her knowing again, do you understand me?"

Henry nodded. Then he raced up the stairs. Emma followed him up but stopped in the bathroom to get herself an Advil. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Uh, Emma?" Henry sounded nervous. "Is she supposed to be eating her pillow?"

"Don't worry about it, she's been doing it for a while. It's just from the fever. She'll be fine."

She could hear Henry thumping back downstairs and Mary Margaret's car screech to a halt outside.

Emma went back down with him.

Mary Margaret came inside and immediately grabbed Henry in a hug. "Oh thank goodness. I had no idea what happened to you. Don't do that again!"

"I won't," Henry said.

"Alright, go back out to the car. I'll be back in just a second."

"Wow," Emma said. "Do I have some competition as Henry's favorite mother?"

"How's Regina?"

"Getting better. Fever's going down and she ate some soup today, but that's about it."

"Has she been having fever dreams?"

"What?"

"You know," Mary Margaret said. "Doing weird things when she's asleep. Maybe mumbling or something?"

"Does making out with a pillow and calling me Daddy count?"

"Definitely. Have fun!" Mary Margaret said. "Call me if you need anything." And with that, she was gone and Emma was left hoping that she could go home soon.

_Regina had her arms wrapped around Daniel again and they were locked in a heated embrace. All of a sudden, she saw her mother materialize behind Daniel. Cora stuck her hand inside Daniel's back with the intent of ripping out his heart, but Regina snapped her fingers and Cora became an apple. She handed the apple to Daniel and grinned as her bit into it. _

"_Not today you bitch," she whispered to herself. "He's mine."_

_And then Graham, who was still at the foot of the bed, turned into the Pillsberry Dough Boy and handed her a fresh apple pie. "Compliments of the main ingredient," he said._

_Regina grabbed the pie and shoved it back into Graham the Dough Boy's face before turning back to Daniel. If this really was a dream, she didn't want it to end._

* * *

**I know…this was weird and random, but I thought it was kind of funny and it was a dream scene, so it doesn't HAVE to make sense! Plus, I think every funny story needs a scene with the Pillsberry Dough Boy. **

**Anyway, I hope this made you at least smile. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**~Candy :)**


	5. Feeling Better

**Hello again!**

**I think this update is long overdue. I was super busy with tests and essays. And, I temporarily lost inspiration for this. But now it's back with a vengeance! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think this is going to be the last chapter in this format. Now, I'll start working on Regina's POV.**

**Don't know if I said it in the last chapter, but I own nothing. **

**I wrote this chapter during a long and sleepless night when I should have been working on my Odyssey essay. This might be really bad. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Emma's fourth day at Regina's and she was starting to lose it. Regina was finally sleeping soundly, but Emma knew that it was only a matter of time before she woke up and started to feel a little better. Which, in the mayor's case, meant she would be back to her annoying, bitchy self.

Emma was standing in the kitchen. It was rapidly becoming a disaster zone. There were two dirty pots that had been used to make soup sitting on the stove. The sink was filled with empty coffee mugs and there was a canister of coffee that had been full three days ago. It was now half empty. The contents of the bags Mary Margaret had brought over were dumped all over the table and there were spoons that had been used to give Regina her medicine laying everywhere.

It was starting to get a little easier now. Every few hours, she got Regina her medicine and made herself another giant mug of coffee. At this point, the caffeine was the only thing keeping her awake.

Now, she grabbed anther decongestant, some Advil and some cough syrup with a clean spoon up to the bedroom. She crept over to the bed and gently placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. She had learned that the mayor did not take kindly to being woken up. She had the claw marks on her cheek and a bruise on her arm to remind her of that. She backed up a few steps as Regina's eyes fluttered open.

"Medicine time," Emma said. She held out the pills, but Regina refused them.

"Doh. I'b hungry."

"Well take the meds and then I'll make you some more soup."

"Don't wad soup. I wad ice creab."

"What? No. You get soup or you get nothing. Besides, you don't even have any ice cream in the house."

"It's id the freezer id the basebed," Regina said.

"You're sick. You need, like, juice and soup. And—wait. Why am I arguing with you? Just take the meds and go back to sleep."

"I'b dot tired."

"Doesn't matter. Medicine and then sleep."

Regina turned over so that she wasn't facing Emma and pulled the blanket up around her mouth. Emma walked around to the other side of the bed but Regina just rolled over again. After the third time, Emma huffed and set down the spoon.

"Fine. If I get you some ice cream will you take the damn meds?"

Regina nodded. Emma groaned and stomped down stairs to the basement. She located the freezer and opened it up. Inside were ten tubs of ice cream in all different flavors.

"Damn," Emma muttered. "I guess Madam Mayor does have a sweet tooth." She grabbed some mint chocolate chip ice cream and brought it upstairs. She scooped out a small bowlful and brought it upstairs.

Regina was sitting up in bed, staring expectantly at the door as Emma walked in. Regina caught sight of the bowl and scowled.

"I wad Rocky Road," she said and she crossed her arms.

"Oh hell no. You're taking the medicine and you can deal with mint ice cream for now."

"Doh," Regina snapped. "Rocky Road."

Emma could see she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Fine your whininess," she spat. She went back downstairs and found the Rocky Road. When she got back upstairs, she handed the bowl to Regina who dug into it like a little kid. After she finished the ice cream, she took the medicine from Emma.

"Okay, now just get some sleep or something." Emma closed the door behind her and walked back into the guest bedroom. She eyed the Buffy DVDs from Mary Margaret and was about to put one in when she noticed that Annie was on.

"Eh, what the hell?" Emma said. She threw herself down on the bed and started to watch. She was asleep within ten minutes.

*o0O0o*

Emma woke up when she felt the bed creak under her. She opened her eyes and tried to blink away the sleep. She saw Regina sitting up against the headboard with a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," she said.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed. I mean, what are you doing in bed with me?"

"I heard the TV and I was bored. So I came in."

"What time is it?"

"Well, it's about two o'clock in the afternoon. You've been asleep for almost eighteen hours. Enough time for me to get pretty damn hungry, I might add."

"I've been asleep all day?" Emma asked.

"What part of eighteen hours did you not understand?" Regina asked before coughing wetly into her elbow. "I still can't believe you got me sick."

"Me? I got it from Archie. I guess it just hit you harder."

Regina looked like she was going to reply, but Emma's stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in eighteen hours.

"I'm gonna go get some food. Do you want anything?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "I'm feeling a lot better. I actually got my own food today. And, I didn't even need to take any medicine. So you can go home and give me Henry back."

"I'm eating first," Emma said. She rolled out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She could hear Regina following her. Apart from being unstable from not having walked at all in almost five full days and the lingering trace of a cough, Regina did look much better.

Emma went back down into the kitchen and started to heat up a can of tomato soup. She heard Regina stumble into the room and she grinned at the loud gasp that the mayor let out upon seeing her immaculate kitchen so dirty. Emma poured her soup into a bowl and started to eat as Regina started trying to clean up. After a moment though, her face turned pale and she had to support herself on the counter.

"Woah," Emma said. She got up and placed a hand on Regina's waist to guide her into the living room. Regina collapsed onto the sofa. "You're still pretty weak. You need to be careful. Do you want to watch a movie?"

Regina nodded and Emma searched through the collection of DVDs underneath the TV until she found This Means War. Action, romance and comedy; the perfect combo. She slid the disc into the DVD player and sat down on the sofa on the side opposite Regina. She pulled out her cell and texted Mary Margaret.

_Hey. You can drop Henry off whenever he's ready._

_-Emma_

Ten minutes into the movie, Regina was snoring gently, her head resting on the side of the couch. Emma stood up and went in to clean up the kitchen a little bit. She put the pots, spoons and mugs into the dishwasher, stored the coffee back in the pantry and placed the stuff from Mary Margaret back into the bags. She went upstairs and gathered her things back into the tote bag and brought everything back downstairs.

Just then, she heard a car pull up outside. Mary Margaret and Henry entered the house.

"She's doing better?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yup. She's asleep on the couch right now, but she's well enough to take care of herself. And she's not contagious anymore."

Henry raced into the living room to see his mother.

"_Oh yeah! Sex tiebreaker!_" echoed from the TV. Emma raced into the room and shut off the movie before Henry could hear any more. She handed the remote to him..

"Take good care of your mom kid. She's gonna be weak for the rest of today and most of tomorrow, so just make sure she eats and takes it easy. Okay?"

"You can count on me," Henry said. "Besides, she won't be able to pester us about Operation Cobra now."

"Whatever you say, Henry." Emma gave him a little kiss, grabbed her stuff and followed Mary Margaret outside. She was eager to fall asleep in her own bed and…she was still having trouble believing this…but she actually wanted to get back to her paperwork.

* * *

**So, that's it. This chapter was kind of a wrap up, so it was really cheesy and fluffy. I got my inspiration for whiny Regina from the AH-MAZING blog, Ask Swan Queen. There was one post where Henry said that Regina was whiny when she gets sick, but that Emma takes care of her. **

**I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. If you enjoyed the fic, please review. I swear, they're better than crack for me!**

**I'm working on Regina's POV which will be posted as additional chapters on here. I'll hopefully have the first bit up by tomorrow.**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~Candy :)**


	6. Regina's POV Part 1

**Hey hey!**

**It's been a while. I guess 'tomorrow' is now code for 'almost a week from now.' Anyway, here it is, so you can disband your angry mob now.**

**This is the first chapter from Regina's point of view. Hopefully, it will turn out good. I'm still not sure if I like the first person narration, but I think it works. If you like it, please leave a review. They make my day! **

**Anyways, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday:**

I woke up and immediately knew that something was wrong. My throat felt dry and scratchy, I had a headache, everything hurt and I was so hot. Nevertheless, I had a meeting and I was not going to give Gold the satisfaction of seeing me not show up.

I pulled myself up out of bed and had to grab onto the nightstand to keep from falling over. When the room stopped swirling, I stumbled over to the closet and put on the first complete outfit I grabbed. I went into the bathroom and gave a little yelp as I looked in the mirror.

There were dark circles under my eyes, my nose was red and I had that look. The one that just gives away the fact that you're sick and want to do nothing more than crawl into bed and not come out and maybe hiss at the light a few times for dramatic effect. Well, no matter. In about ten minutes I had enough makeup on that I was actually wondering if I had just imagined looking so pathetic.

I went downstairs and found Henry sitting on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants in his pajamas. "Good morning, Sweetie," I said. My voice was a bit raspier than usual, but Henry didn't seem to notice.

"Morning, Mom," he said. "Can I go over to Nicholas's house today? He got a new video game yesterday and he wants me to play it with him."

"I suppose," I said. I made myself a coffee and took a sip. Big mistake. The hot liquid burned my scratchy throat and I almost spit it back out. I put a hand up to my forehead. I was really warm.

The smart thing to do would be to go back up to bed and let this pass before it turned into something worse. Then again, maybe I was just overtired. I took a couple of Advil tablets and decided to just go to the meeting anyway. After all, I never got sick. Why was I so worried?

Two hours later, I was sitting in the meeting and trying to appear as though nothing was wrong. If the nervous stares from the townspeople were any indication, I wasn't doing a good job. I tugged at the hem of my skirt, crossed my legs and tried to focus on anything cold. Snow, Antarctica, a freezer, iced coffee, coffee, hot apple cider and…oh crap. I was just getting warmer.

Mr. Gold was standing at the podium talking about something or other, I really wasn't paying attention. I rubbed my temples. The pressure in my head was so intense that it felt like I might explode. That's when I felt it. It started out as just a little tickle in my sinuses. Then it turned into a fight to keep my body under my control. But to no avail.

I sneezed. And this was not just a small, kitten sneeze that people can just ignore. No, this was a giant sneeze that rocked my whole body and caused everyone to turn to look at me. I could feel a hot blush creeping up my already warm cheeks.

"Madame Mayor, are you alright?" Gold asked. The tiny smirk on his face told me that he was getting way too much enjoyment out of this.

"I'm fine," I snapped. "Just continue."

Gold's eyes lingered on me for a moment and I could feel the eyes of the townspeople burning into me. It was times like these that I regretted this world's lack of magic. If I still had my powers, these morons would all be dead. Gold stepped down from the podium and I knew that it was my time to speak. I stood up and swayed in my heels for a moment before stalking up to the front of the room.

I glared at the smug pawnbroker sitting in his seat, cleared my throat and gave my overly-rehearsed speech. I didn't hear a single word that I was saying. When I finished, the people all started to leave. Gold looked like he was about to walk over to me, but I glared at him and he turned away.

I was about to leave when Sidney Glass made his way over to me.

"Madame Mayor," he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned to look at him and was taken aback by his appearance. He was ghostly pale, his suit was rumpled and he looked like he was ready to keel over.

"You don't look well," I said. "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about the budget for the newspaper office for a minute."

"Well, I'm quite sure the budget can wait until you're feeling better," I snapped. Well, I tried to snap, but they came out only slightly sharper than usual. I tried to think of some scathing remark that would send him running out the door, but my brain didn't seem to want to form thoughts. All I wanted to do was go home and relax because I was now thoroughly convinced that I was sick.

Sidney nodded and turned to the door. When he was about halfway out of the building, he broke into a run. I watched him and picked my way over to the window were I could see him leaning over the bushes and expelling the contents of his stomach. I groaned and then walked slowly outside.

By the time I got to my car, that slutty waitress from the diner was helping Sidney into her car to drive him home. She noticed me and stared for a moment, but I just started the car and prayed that I wouldn't crash on the drive home.

In about five minutes, I was home. I parked the car and almost fell onto the driveway as soon as I opened the door. I swayed a bit as I made my way up the walk. I leaned against the door for a moment before going into the house. I didn't want to pass out on the floor before Henry got home.

I unlocked the door and went inside. Henry was sitting on the couch watching Toy Story.

"Henry, you're home," I said, a little surprised. "I thought you would still be at Nicholas's house."

"Nope, his dad dropped me off a little while ago. Ava's sick."

So there was actually something going around. I tried to think about where I could have picked it up. And then it hit me like a brick. Emma Swan. That no good sheriff had sneezed in the foyer when she dropped off Henry on Friday. And she hadn't been at the meeting today. Shit.

"How would you like pizza for dinner?" I asked.

Henry looked at me like I was crazy. "Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

"I just have a lot of work to do and I don't feel like cooking tonight. What would you like on it?"

"Pepperoni?" Henry asked.

"Okay, I'll order. The money will be on the counter. I'm going upstairs to look over some papers."

Henry nodded and turned back to his movie. I went into the kitchen, ordered the pizza, some mozzarella sticks, garlic bread and a bottle of Coke. I left a twenty on the counter and made my way slowly upstairs. When I got to my bedroom, I collapsed onto the bed and was asleep within minutes.

After what felt like only a few minutes, Henry was upstairs and shaking me.

"Mom," he said. "Dinner's here."

"Okay," I said. "Just start eating. I'll be down in a minute." Henry stomped off down the stairs. I struggled to push myself out of the soft fluff of my bed, but it was so hard. Eventually, I stood up and teetered in the heels that I hadn't bothered to take off. I kicked them off and made my way slowly downstairs, gripping the handrail tightly to keep from falling.

I grabbed the Styrofoam carton with my cheese sticks and garlic bread. On an ordinary day, these wouldn't have made it into the house. But today, I was too tired to care. I just wanted something fried. Henry looked at me like I was crazy again but he didn't move from the couch where he was eating his greasy pepperoni pizza off a paper plate. Any other day, I would have forced him to sit at the table, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I grabbed my food and sat down at the table. I ate all the garlic bread and then about half of the cheese sticks before I started to feel the Advil wearing off and my headache returning. I threw the carton in the trash and went over to the TV.

"Bedtime," I said. I just wanted Henry upstairs before I passed out.

Henry looked from the clock to my face. He had a half hour before it was really his bedtime, but he decided not to chance an argument with me. He threw out his plate, put the rest of his pizza in the fridge and made his way upstairs. Within ten minutes, he was in his pajamas and reading in bed. I walked in and kissed his forehead.

After that, I somehow managed to brush my teeth, change into my pajamas, wash my face and get into bed without keeling over. I counted that as a personal win and rolled over to try to get some sleep. After a few minutes, I was sweating under my blankets and I had to kick them down to the end of the bed. Then, I realized that I was shivering. I pulled the blankets back up and was sweating within minutes.

There was no denying it anymore. I was sick. I kicked off the blankets and started shivering again. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you liked it. I'm still not sure whether I really got Regina's voice down, but it's the best I could do.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE leave a review. I will have the next chapter up in a few days. I promse this time!**

**~Candy =)**


	7. Regina's POV Part 2

**I'm baaack!**

**Here is the second installment of Regina's thoughts on being sick. **

**I haven't said it in a few chapters, but thank you SO much to all of my lovely reviewers. You guys are the reason that this story didn't die after the first chapter. **

**Anyway…Enjoy!**

* * *

**Monday:**

I woke up to Henry shaking my shoulder and telling me to wake up. I rolled over and looked at him. He stepped back.

"Mom, are you okay? It's seven o'clock and you didn't make muffins this morning." He looked genuinely concerned. I looked at my nightstand and then remembered slamming my alarm clock repeatedly when it kept going off at six. I tried to get up but the best I could do was prop myself up on my elbow. I felt worse than yesterday. This sucked.

"Henry," I said softly. My voice was really raspy and it hurt to talk. "I'm sorry. Can you just walk to the bus stop this morning?"

"I guess so, but you don't look good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'll be alright. I love you, Sweetie."

"Love you too," Henry said. It had been a long time since I had heard him say that. He turned and walked downstairs. I heard the front door open and close and I flopped back down.

I knew there was no way I was going into work today. My cell phone was, of course, on top of my dresser and the only other phone was downstairs in the kitchen. I'd call later. I just rolled over and tried to get some more sleep.

After what felt like mere moments but was really about four and a half hours, I was jarred awake by the ringing of the phone. It was the one downstairs in the kitchen. I tried to get up to answer it, but immediately collapsed onto the bed again. I was in no shape to move. I knew I had a fever and I kicked the blankets to the edge of the bed. They fell to the floor with a soft thump.

The phone stopped ringing and I started to drift back to sleep when my cell started ringing. I tried to find something to throw to make it stop, but to no avail. After a few seconds, it stopped and I relaxed again. Well, I relaxed as much as I could while I was shivering and sweating underneath my sheet. I tried to take a deep breath, but my nose was too stuffed up and it hurt my chest.

After a few more minutes of fitful sleep, someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned over, expecting to see Henry. I was not at all expecting to see Emma Swan standing next to my bed.

"Biss Swad," I said. My voice was so hoarse and congested that I couldn't even speak right. "What are you doing in by house?"

"Well," she said. "I was just here to check on you for Henry. Now though, I think I'm gonna be here a little bit longer."

"What do you bead?"

"Well honestly, I don't think Henry would like it very much if he came home and found you dead at the bottom of the stairs."

I didn't bother to point out that I wasn't stupid enough to try to get up in my current state. I tried to glare at her, but I sneezed and then started coughing. This completely sucked.

"You know, if it was any other day and I had just stumbled upon you like this," Emma started. "I would be more than happy to make some popcorn, call up the rest of the town and laugh at your misery. But, Henry called me from school on his teacher's phone and was almost crying and begging me to come make sure you were ok. He's really worried about you."

I struggled to prop myself up. "I'b fide, Biss Swad. Dow get out." I hated the sound of my own voice.

Emma was about to retort when her cell phone rang. She stepped out into the hallway to answer it. I tried my best to listen. I only got little snippets of the conversation, but enough to figure out that Emma Swan was taking it upon herself to care for me and that Henry wasn't going to be home until I was better.

She came back into my room and fixed her eyes on me. "How much of that did you hear?"

I crossed my arms and gave her my best glare. It probably didn't seem as threatening as usual, but it was enough to get my point across. She backed out of the room and I let myself fall back into the pillows. I felt like crap and the last thing I wanted was to have Emma Swan in my house without me being able to force her out. This totally and utterly sucked.

About an hour later, I woke up to see the unwanted figure of Emma Swan in my bedroom. She had a thermometer in her hand. Oh no. There was no way she was going to take my temperature. I wasn't a little kid, I knew I had a fever and I knew that I was sick. There was no need to know exactly how hot I was.

"Alright, Regina," she said. "I just want to take your temperature. Then you can go back to sleep."

I didn't say anything. I simply set my lips in a thin, hard line and turned away.

"Oh come on. It's just a thermometer."

I refused to open my mouth. "Well," Emma said. "If you're going to be like that then I suppose I should just bring you to the hospital where everyone can learn that the big, bad mayor of Storybrooke is sick."

I thought for a moment. On one hand, Emma wouldn't be able to pester me at the hospital. But then again, if the townspeople knew that I was sick, it would ruin my perfect image. I reluctantly allowed Emma to place the thermometer in my mouth. Emma stood next to the bed looking totally awkward. It was the same look she had on that first night when she brought Henry back home. Then the thermometer beeped and she grabbed it.

"103.6 degrees," she said. "I'm gonna go get something to try to bring that down. Do want anything? Food or something?"

I wanted her to get her ass out of my house, but I didn't say anything. I just shook my head.

"Alright."

I turned back over and started shivering again. Next thing I knew, Emma was placing a blanket on top of me. It felt delightfully warm and I stopped shivering.

I couldn't fall back to sleep, but Emma was back a moment later with two pills and a spoonful of cough syrup. Oh hell no. I knew that I needed the Advil and the decongestant, so I reluctantly took them, but when Emma held out the spoonful of cough syrup, I shook her head and refused to take it.

"Come on ya baby," Emma said. "You know it'll make you feel better."

I never even made Henry take cough syrup. It tasted horrible and I couldn't stand the way it slid down my throat

I tugged the blanket up over her head. "Doh," I snapped. "It tastes like crap. Add besides, I don't deed it. I'b…" Here, I was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Don't need it my ass," Emma snapped as she pulled the blanket off. She shoved the spoon into my mouth and waited for a moment to make sure I swallowed it all. "See, was that really that bad?"

I shot Emma an ineffective bitch-face and threw myself back down on the pillow. I had just exhausted my limited supply of energy and I was now insanely tired. I hated being sick.

"Well, it might take a little while for those to work, so just try to get some sleep. I'll come back and check on you later." Emma backed out of the room and headed back downstairs leaving me to wallow in my own misery. This sucked.

* * *

**This chapter was going to include more, but it ended up being longer than I had anticipated. So, you'll just have to wait for the next update (which _might_ be up by tomorrow since my teachers have been assigning barely any homework lately).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling me what you thought! Thanks everybody!**

**~Candy =) **


	8. Regina's POV Part 3

**Here we go again.**

**Another pointless author's note that no one actually reads. *sigh* Why do I even bother anymore?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tuesday (Too damn early in the morning):**

Oh shit. There was no way this was happening. I was not going to…okay, yeah I was. I was going to throw up. I felt my stomach lurch as I pulled myself out of bed. My legs just barely supported me as I walked to the bathroom as quickly as I could.

I barely had time to lift the toilet lid before the contents of my stomach came rushing out. The bile burned my throat and I coughed. I reached up for the handle and flushed. I wanted to get up, but I could feel the nausea already coming back and I decided not to risk it.

I was so hot that I couldn't even see straight anymore. I leaned my head down on the cool porcelain of the toilet seat and struggled not to cry. This was definitely the sickest that I had ever been. Back home, I had endured my fair share of fevers and colds, but there had only been two times that I had thrown up.

Both times were simply something I had eaten that hadn't agreed with me. This was Sidney's fault. He shouldn't have even gone to the meeting. Oh, he was so fired. I heard movement in the doorway and I saw Emma standing there.

"Dammit, Regina," she groaned. I glared up at her.

"Don't…say…a word," I warned.

"Well, at least the decongestant worked," Emma said with a half smile. I rolled my eyes, but then quickly turned over the toilet and vomited again. "Have you been in here long?" she asked. I shook my head.

She looked at me for a moment and then walked back into the hallway. After a moment she returned with a tank top, a pair of shorts and a hair band in front of me. She had been digging through my stuff! She was dead…when I could stand up.

"Change and put your hair up. You know you'll be more comfortable. You got five minutes." Emma started to walk out of the room. I grabbed the tube of toothpaste, which was on top of the toilet for some reason, and lobbed it at her. It hit the wall next to the door.

I didn't want to get up, but the thought of getting out of my silk pajamas was so inviting. I tried to stand up, but almost immediately fell back down. So I just unbuttoned my shirt with shaky fingers and kicked off my pants. I managed to tug the shorts on with minimal movement and then slipped the tank top over my head. Finally, I used the headband to pull back my hair.

Emma came back into the room. She grabbed the tube of toothpaste off of the floor and placed on the sink, far out of my reach. I turned back over toilet and heard her slide down onto the floor next to me. Then I felt a soft hand rubbng circles on my back.

"Back off, Miss Swan," I said weakly. "I don't play for that team."

"What? No! I just...one of my mothers did this to me when I was little. It made me feel better."

It did feel really nice. So we sat there for I don't even know how long. Every few minutes, I'd throw up and Emma would reach up and flush the toilet. Finally though, I could feel my eyelids growing heavy and I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep before I felt Emma moving beside me. I looked up and stared at her.

"It's been over an hour since you last got sick. Do you want to try going back to bed?" Emma asked.

I nodded and tried to stand up, but I was too weak and Emma had to catch me before I feel. She supported me and helped me back to my room and into my bed. She pulled the blankets up over me and I turned over.

"I'm gonna go see if Mary Margaret brought anything that'll make you feel better. Try and get some sleep," she said. She didn't have to tell me twice. I heard my door close and I started to fall asleep again when it started. All of a sudden, I was getting so hot.

I kicked off the blankets, but it didn't seem to help. Everything hurt and it felt like someone had pushed me into an oven. I couldn't move. I could feel hot tears pouring down my cheeks and I prayed that Emma would get her ass in here already.

After a moment, she did. My eyes were closed, but I could hear her set something on the dresser. I felt a thermometer in my mouth and heard the soft beep.

"Shit, Regina. We have to get that down," Emma said. She raced out of the room.

A few minutes later, she was back. I could hear water running in the bathroom, but I was in too much pain to care.

"Regina, I know you're not going to like this and it'll probably hurt, but I have to carry you into the bathroom. Just don't kick me or anything." Emma said. I could feel an arm slide under my knees and one behind my head. She managed to pick me up and suddenly, I was in the bathroom.

Emma set me down into the water. At first, the warm water burned my skin, but then it felt good. I let my head loll back and I relaxed into the water. Emma went back downstairs and then came back up and re-entered the bathroom. She tried to hand me something, but it took too much energy to try to lift my arm. She set some pills in my mouth and forced some ginger ale into my mouth.

Every few minutes for about half an hour, Emma would check my temperature. Finally, she pulled the plug out of the drain and the water swirled past me. She tried to get me to put on some dry clothes, but it was too hard and she slid them on for me. Even in my half-conscious state I knew that this had the possibility of becoming blackmail material of the highest degree.

Somehow, I got back into bed and settled into sleep. Emma placed some kind of ice pack on my head. It felt so good. I only woke up a few times during the rest of the day. The first time I did so, Emma tried to get me to eat some soup, but I spilled most of it and she just let me sleep.

I knew I was having some weird dreams, but I only remembered little snippets. Like Daniel, my father, pizza and that weird dough thing on those packages of cookie dough that Henry likes so much. I was actually kind of glad that I had no memory of the dreams.

I just hoped that nothing like this ever happened again.

* * *

**So, that's that. I think there's going to be one more chapter and then this story will be complete. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Candy =) **


	9. Regina's POV Part 4

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I've updated this, so I apologize, but don't worry about it anymore because this is the last chapter. I know, I know, you're all unbelievably sad, but all good things must come to an end.**

**I'm glad so many people liked this. This was my first ever fanfiction and I'm happier with it then I expected to be so that's a win!**

**This will be the last time I say this on this story, so…Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thursday:**

This was horrible. Sure, the fever and the dreams and the throwing up had been bad, but at least I had been pretty out of it for most of that. Now, I was fully awake and I felt like crap. The last few days had been sort of a blur of sleep, boredom and medication. Now, it was time to make Emma work.

"Medicine time," Emma said. She held out the pills, but I refused them.

"Doh. I'b hungry."

"Well take the meds and then I'll make you some more soup."

"Don't wad soup. I wad ice creab."

"What? No. You get soup or you get nothing. Besides, you don't even have any ice cream in the house."

"It's id the freezer id the basebed," I said. Yes, I keep ice cream in my basement. Don't judge me.

"You're sick. You need, like, juice and soup. And—wait. Why am I arguing with you? Just take the meds and go back to sleep."

"I'b dot tired."

"Doesn't matter. Medicine and then sleep."

I turned over so that I wasn't facing Emma and pulled the blanket up around my mouth. I wanted ice cream and I wanted it now. Emma walked around to the other side of the bed but I just rolled over again. After the third time, Emma huffed and set down the spoon.

"Fine. If I get you some ice cream will you take the damn meds?"

I nodded and smirked as she stomped downstairs.

It took ten long minutes before Emma came back with a bowl of ice cream in her hand. She gave it to me, but it was mint chocolate chip.

"I wad Rocky Road," I said and I crossed my arms to make a point.

"Oh hell no. You're taking the medicine and you can deal with mint ice cream for now."

"Doh," I snapped. "Rocky Road."

"Fine your whininess," Emma spat.

After another few minutes, she came back with a bowl of Rocky Road. I grabbed it and dug into it like Henry does with Moose Tracks. When I was done, Emma took the bowl back and gave me my medicine.

"Okay, now just get some sleep or something," she said as she closed my door.

I rolled over and spent almost half an hour trying to get to sleep before realizing that it was futile. There was no way I was sleeping again. Well, maybe for just a little while.

I woke up at eight o'clock in the morning. And…I could breathe! I took a deep breath in through my nose. I was still really congested and my throat hurt, but I was getting better. My stomach growled and I realized that I was also getting hungry.

I stood up very slowly and was a little surprised to find that I could actually walk. I was still quite weak thanks to not having walked in almost five full days, but I could walk. I made my way to the bathroom and found a bottle of cough syrup, a bottle of Advil and a box of decongestants on the counter.

Slowly, I poured myself a spoonful of cough syrup. It tasted like crap, but it worked. I took the pills and headed back to bed, exhausted from a simple walk down the hall.

When I passed the guest bedroom, I heard the sound of the TV. I started to keep walking, but then decided that I could either sit in my bedroom and be bored for the next few hours, or I could go in and watch TV. I chose the latter and slowly made my way into the room.

Emma was sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly. Annie was playing on the TV. I hated this stupid musical, but I was too lazy to hunt for the remote, so I just sat down on the bed and suffered through it.

It took another five and a half hours before Emma woke up.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," I said.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed. I mean, what are you doing in bed with me?"

"I heard the TV and I was bored. So I came in."

"What time is it?"

"Well, it's about two o'clock in the afternoon. You've been asleep for almost eighteen hours. Enough time for me to get pretty damn hungry, I might add."

"I've been asleep all day?" Emma asked.

"What part of eighteen hours did you not understand?" I asked before coughing wetly into my elbow. "I still can't believe you got me sick."

"Me? I got it from Archie. I guess it just hit you the harder."

Regina looked like she was going to reply, but Emma's stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in eighteen hours.

"I'm gonna go get some food. Do you want anything?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm feeling a lot better. I actually got my own medicine today. So you can go home and give me Henry back."

"I'm eating first," Emma said. She rolled out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I followed her down and into the kitchen. In the doorway, I had to stop and I heard myself gasp. My kitchen was filthy! There were bowls, pots, spoons and cans on every available surface. I had to clean up.

I walked over to the sink and started loading the dishes into the dishwasher. After a moment though, I started to feel really weak and I had to support myself on the counter to keep from falling over.

"Woah," Emma said. She got up and placed a hand on my waist and guided me into the living room. I all but collapsed onto the sofa. "You're still pretty weak. You need to be careful. Do you want to watch a movie?"

I nodded and Emma reached into the cabinet to find a movie. I didn't really pay attention to what she put in. All I knew was that I was exhausted again and I had to sleep.

~*oO0Oo*~

When I woke up, I was still on the couch. The TV was still on, but Iron Man was playing now. Henry was sitting on the other end of the couch. When I rolled over, he looked up at me.

"Hey, Mom," he said.

I smiled. "Hey, Sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you need anything? Emma said you'll be weak for a while and you need to rest and eat."

"I'm okay for now."

"Okay. Tell me if you want anything."

"Alright," I said. As an afterthought I added, "I missed you this week."

"I missed you too. Emma can't cook near as good as you can." He paused and then looked me right in the eyes. "I love you, Mom," he said.

I could feel tears prickling at the backs of my eyes. I still felt like crap, but I had Henry. I smiled over at him. "I love you too, Henry."

* * *

**Aw, Regina/Henry moment. I just had to. **

**And I just have to say this because I'm laughing my head off right now. My little brother and his friend are talking about Star Wars and his friend says 'Do we have to play Star Wars? I don't even know the ships.' ****Needless to say, being the only one in my family that writes fanfiction and would use the fanfiction definition of ship, that made me laugh so hard! **

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading everyone!  
****~Candy :)  
*****Complete***


End file.
